


【底特律】【警探组】待办事项

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: *相声，没肉，无差。*演技一流康纳酱出没，ooc预警。*HE路线后康纳成为警探的设定。





	【底特律】【警探组】待办事项

汉克知道他不应该这么干，但他就是控制不住。

瘫在沙发上一边喝着啤酒一边偷看借住在自己家的同事的屁股这种事情，绝不应该由一个正直的警长干出来。

汉克的眼睛盯着那漂亮的弧度陷沉思，他什么时候在意起自己搭档的屁股来的？又是什么时候发现自己老盯着那地方看呢？如果对方是女性，早就要以性骚扰的罪名把他告上法庭了，哦，男性当然也可以告他了。是因为对方是仿生人法律还没有保护他所以只能隐忍不发，还只是单纯的没发现？

老男人的幻想下一秒就被打破。原本正弯腰收拾餐桌的仿生人迅速转过身来问他：“副队长，请问我臀部沾到东西需要清洁吗？”

“咳咳——”汉克被吓了一跳，啤酒从他口中喷出，看到这一幕的康纳不觉皱了皱眉。“不、没有，什么都没有。”汉克一边结结巴巴地解释一边把目光移向电视，一定是今天队伍又该死的打得像坨狗屎让他没有看比赛的欲望，他才会走神去盯着人家的屁股看。

康纳看起来还有些疑惑，不过他选择不追问，他能住在汉克家的条件就是帮他收拾屋子外加遛相扑——他得先把已经预定的事项做完。

然后他需要和汉克好好谈谈。

 

“汉克，今天的预定事项已全部完成。”

“啊，嗯，辛苦了。”汉克没敢转头面对康纳，假装认真地看着球赛。

“目前重播的是昨天晚上第一场比赛，我相信你已经知道结果。很不幸，这次您又下错注了。”

“我就说我怎么越看越窝火！”汉克没好意思像以往那样朝康纳发火。

“副队长。”

汉克知道逃不过这个固执的仿生人的盘问，只好努力控制自己面部肌肉，装作什么事情都没有发生一样僵硬地转过脸。

“你为什么最近一直喜欢注视我的臀部？根据我的统计，你视线落在那里的时间比过去增长了398%.”

假咳两声，汉克狡辩道：“一定是你的错觉。”

“我的探测元件和记忆组件没有故障的迹象。”康纳认真地说，“能否告诉我是什么因素导致的？我发觉因为注视我屁股导致你办事效率下降了47%.”

因为我突然发现我对你的屁股感兴趣很想摸一把还想对它做一些不能说出来的事情！汉克只敢在内心咆哮，表面上保持了沉默。

汉克的反常行为让康纳重视了起来，反正今日已无待办事项，他决定在汉克身上试试自己的审讯技巧。

 

康纳走到汉克面前，突然弯下腰把脸凑得极近，汉克脸色微变想要逃走，可侦查型仿生人挡住了他的去路。在康纳打开侦查机能的瞬间，时间犹如静止一般。

【一共有4处可分析的线索】

康纳把目光锁定在汉克手上的啤酒，资料收集100%、资料处理100%:本地产啤酒。汉克最近常喝的饮料，瓶子里还剩下四分之三。推论：汉克因为别的事情没有心情喝酒。

康纳的目光紧接着对准汉克胸口，资料收集100%、资料处理100%：沾了啤酒酒渍的衬衫，需要立刻洗涤。

汉克的心跳也传入他的耳中：汉克有些微心律不齐，目前心跳比平时快了几分。推论：汉克身上有事发生，并且打算向自己隐瞒。

最后康纳看向了汉克的眼睛，资料收集100%、资料处理100%：汉克·安德森副队长，自己的搭档、房东。眼神游移，不敢与自己对视。推论：汉克隐瞒的事情与自己有关。

整合所有线索得出的结论是：汉克因为自己连酒都不太喝了（这是好事），但是却不打算告诉他发生了什么。

“你有心事瞒着我，汉克。”

汉克听到这句话差点没绷住表情，这话怎么听着跟在家里老婆敲打疑似有外遇的老公一个口气？？“没有！”汉克条件性地反驳，刚喊完他就发现自己做错了。“不，就算我有心事瞒着你也跟你没关系。”企图亡羊补牢。

康纳额角的led变成了黄色，他觉得自己听到这句话以后感觉非常不舒服，指尖传来微微的刺痛，一路疼到了胸口。

“错误的回答。”康纳双手摁住汉克的膝盖，歪着头目光紧紧锁住汉克的脸。

系统告诉他现在对汉克施加一些压力会让口供获取更顺利，于是康纳选择先威慑几句。“你现在的身体状况由我负责监管，心理状况也同样由我负责。你可以向我倾诉任何事情，虽然无论如何最后我总会知道的。”康纳一开口差点把汉克气到吐血，然而他却没有发觉一样继续，“我可以监测到你在说谎，汉克，而我有权跟据你的表现决定让你摄入多少酒精。”

去你的安卓！不要以为我让你住进来我就会容忍你对我指手画脚！汉克把目光投向不远处趴着的相扑，希望它能帮个忙吸引走康纳的注意力。可惜相扑只是打了个哈欠，完全无视了来自汉克的求助信息。

“有本事你像读取那些仿生人的记忆一样读取我的啊。”汉克索性叉开腿坐得更稳了，仿生人的伎俩对他没用。

康纳早就明白和汉克不能硬碰硬，只要顺着他的脾气走，就能很容易让他说出一些问题。

适当地表现出困惑和自责。

康纳蹲了下来，垂眉顺目作出一副伤心的表情。他故意不让汉克看到他全部的表情，低着头说：“对不起，汉克。我不能得到你的信任我理解；你不愿对一个安卓敞开心扉倾诉，我也能理解。可因为我，我甚至还成了你工作的阻碍。我真的很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”汉克挥挥手，想要蒙混过去，“只是我个人单方面的问题，你别在意了。”

康纳当然不可能让汉克就这样蒙混过关，他得再加把劲，把自己的姿态再放低一点。

“汉克，或许我并没有变得比以前更好，我不应该回来成为你的累赘。”

“Shit.”康纳听见啤酒瓶放到地上的声音，汉克用手轻拍了自己的脑袋。“把头抬起来，康纳。”

康纳感到汉克正在动摇，他必须坚持住。仿生人倔强地低着头，一动不动。

“你他妈怎么觉醒之后变得那么粘粘乎乎的！我他妈不过有点事不好意思跟你说，你怎么就把自己否定得一无是处？嘿，觉醒时候你把你的逻辑处理器给烧坏了吗？”

康纳抬起头，双眉紧皱嘴角挂着一个强撑起的弧度。“我只是以为我们之间互相很了解，我只是以为……”

“Fuck，你没以为错。”汉克烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“隐私。”他似乎找到了一个不错的借口，“只是我的隐私，你要尊重。”

康纳看见了突破口，直接了当地追问：“这不成立，副队长。你偷窥我的屁股这件事情被我知道后它就不再是你的隐私了。”

他用了“偷窥”这个词对吧？！汉克意识到康纳很可能明白自己的企图，顿时有些心慌意乱，竟没有反驳康纳这句话说得一点都不合逻辑。

“我要求你立刻告知我。否则我将会启动更大规模的调查。我，最新型号的警探一定会找出事情的真相。”康纳选择了虚张声势攻击。

根本不敢想象康纳所谓的“更大规模的调查”指的是什么，难不成康纳会跑到警局里询问他的同僚：“关于安德森副队长偷窥我屁股一事，你有什么线索？”他的老脸还要往哪搁。汉克相信康纳决对会这么干，并且能收集到所有他偷看他屁股的证据。

汉克被他的虚张声势唬住了，康纳抓紧时间做最后的感化：“说出来，汉克，有任何问题我们都一起面对。”

一起面对，说得好听，别他妈听完就吓得连夜逃跑。汉克自暴自弃地喊了出来：“我他妈想操你屁股！”

“完全没有问题。”康纳甚至没等到一秒就回答了。

汉克愣了一下：“操，难道谁对你提这要求你都会答应吗？”

“否定的。我不会允许没有目的和意义的性交。”

像被人当头泼了一盆冷水，汉克干巴巴地问：“只要能达成你的目的，谁提出你都会答应吗？”

康纳的led灯闪了闪，他没有立刻回答。

“我竟然认为你觉醒后也能理解人类的道德，结果还是婊子。”汉克怒不可遏，有些口不择言。他为自己而感到愤怒，也在生康纳的气，虽然他毫无立场去生气。

“你在生气。为什么？”

汉克冷着脸，他感觉自己的嘴唇有千万吨重，沉得他无法张口说出任何一个字。

康纳额角的led灯飞快地跳动着，“我不是婊子。”

“呵。”

“如果你用过时的人类道德评判我的话，我会感到难过，那对我来说是不公平的。”康纳尽量让自己的语速保持平稳，他觉得现在是他觉醒以来遇到的最难“思考”的事情了。“我还不能完全理解人类的道德，汉克。模控科技灌输给我的执行优先次序并不考虑道德，而我在和马库斯交谈后有一些思考，我们需要像人类一样遵从人类定下的道德标准吗？我们也许应该有我们自己的标准。我们获得了自由，我们就应当能够按照我们的意志去做我们想做的事。”

汉克不是什么哲学家，他听到这些话后却本能地流下冷汗。“你不能根据你想要什么就做什么，康纳，自制力正是区别我们与禽兽的标志。”

“我并没有别的想法，我愿意同人类和平相处。我认为我更喜欢和你一起，所以我不会做出任何破坏目前局面的事情。你认为我应当遵从人类的准则的话，告诉我。”

“……”汉克突然觉得自己好像有了个进入中二的儿子，自己必须引导他提防他走上歪路。

“汉克？”

“就，别随便答应别人的性交易，不，任何时候都不要答应性交易和性贿赂。”汉克想了想补充道，“跟性有关的都不能随便答应。”

“那你刚才是对我提出性交易或性贿赂吗？”

“老天，当然他妈的不是！”

“那我回答还是：Yes.”

汉克谨慎地确认：“你明白我想表达什么？”

“我对你有性吸引力，你心里对我有超出常规的好感，你爱上我了。”康纳自信他的推论毫无破绽。

“所以你的回答还是yes？”

“Yes.我同样对你有相同的渴望。”康纳认真地回答，“汉克，如果你想操我屁股你应该早点提出。我不喜欢人类那套认识、约会、欲拒还迎最后才能上床的那一套，那没有效率。”康纳似乎松了一口气，“我差点以为我无法勾起你的欲望是你……”康纳的视线集中到汉克的两腿之间。

汉克红着脸从沙发上跳起，推开康纳头也不回地冲回房间。

“Fuck U,Connor！”

康纳没有阻拦，他已经得到了他想要的答案——至于汉克所说的——仿生人默默地将这条命令的优先值提到最前。

 

end.

 


End file.
